Objectives: 1) To identify the repetitive user of beverage alcohol suffering from physical, psychological or social harm resulting from the use of such drink. 2) To educate and motivate the user of alcohol to avail himself of the services. 3) To establish a county-wide program in cooperation with police and municipal courts, wherein offenders charged with alcoholic-related offenses are referred as an initial recourse for rehabilitation rather than incarceration. 4) To establish a medium of communication geared to informing and educating the public as to the need of their recognizing alcoholism as a disease formidable in its own essence and meriting the same attack to eradicate its effect, as applied to the narcotics and cancer problem. 5) To involve private business and institutions to the extent that they are not only willing to refer clients but are also receptive to offering employment to same. 6) To utilize our three Neighborhood Centers as a site where families of Alcoholics Anonymous may meet for recreations, counseling, and other alcoholic related needs. 7) To establish a sound system of coordination with state, municipal agencies and private groups involved in the field of alcoholism. 8) To create an atmosphere that would capture the attention and participation of not only the known alcoholic but also the invisible alcoholic.